Returning Home
by tesaRhianmon
Summary: Three women decided to return to their loved one. One to find a lover she left in anger, and two to find the ones they have been dreaming of. (OCSS; OCHP; OCFW; RWHrG) Don't worry there will be reasons for it being rated R later.
1. Chapter 1 Shopping in Diagon Alley

None of the characters from the Harry Potter series are owned by me. I just dream about them and their world, and try to achieve it by writing my dreams down.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The three redheads stepped into Diagon Alley with smiles on their faces. They linked arms and strolled down the Alley like they owned it. Occasionally they would stop and look into the shop windows, but they never stopped for long. As they entered Gringotts the younger two women were both stuck with a sense of awe. "Bigger than back home." The brown eyed one exclaimed.  
  
"What did you expect? This is the main complex for their entire banks world wide." The blue eyed one stated.  
  
As they approached the goblin in charge of the vaults, they each extracted their keys. All of their vaults back home had been transferred form the bank in New York to London. Green eyes looked to the other two, "I want to see my other account as well." Her companions just nodded their heads.  
  
The goblin took the ladies to the transferred vaults, and then to Green eyes other vault. As the goblin waited at the door for Green's key, the other two passengers turned their heads away. Green extracted the key from the necklace around her neck and handed it to the waiting creature.  
  
When the door was opened, Green just stood there in disbelief. Three huge mountains of coins were there for her use. She retrieved one of her Muggle purses from the cart, and filled it with large amounts from each pile. Closing the vault, and retrieving her key, she stepped back into the cart. "These are for the houses," she quietly explained to the other two riders.  
  
Returning to Diagon Alley, the three women set about their business. New robes; potions supplies; two owls; three brooms; and countless other objects later, the three decided that it was time to eat. They strolled down the walkway and headed into the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. About half way through the meal each of them could feel that they were being watched. "Mum," Green looked to Blue, "would you please hand me your compact?"  
  
Blue just looked at her "daughter" for a moment, and then fished through her purse for the requested item. Upon receiving the makeup from Blue, Green opened it up and proceeded to powder her nose. All the while she was looking at the other dinners through the mirror. Finding the people who were watching them, she closed the case and handed it back to Blue. Finishing off the rest of her drink, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "I'm ready to get those wands if you two are." she laughed. The other two ladies looked at her, grinned, and then followed her out the door leading back into the alley. Just before leaving the building, Green turned to the two redheaded men that had been watching them eat, and winked. 


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Harry Potter series. I just dream of their world and what it would be like to live in it. The only characters that are mine are Blue, Green, and Red.  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving Diagon Alley  
  
Mr. Ollivander gave a squeak of surprise as Blue, Green, and Brown entered his shop. Looking at each of the ladies closely, he figured out why they all looked so familiar. "I was wondering when I would see these two, and as for you Ms. . . ."  
  
Blue cut him off before he could say her name. "Allison Wesley. We ALL go by the name Wesley now Mr. Ollivander."  
  
Ollivander didn't show his surprise at this. Many families had gone into hiding during the first rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and they were just now starting to come out. "Very well Ms. Wesley. Do you still have that fine cedar wand?"  
  
The older Ms. Wesley reached into a hidden pocket of her robe and pulled out her wand. "It has seen better days, but yes, I still have it." She replied with a smile. "But I'm afraid that these two (cough) angels (cough) are in need of new wands." The younger women just tried to stand there and look innocent, but it didn't work very well, as they were trying to cover up their laughter.  
  
The man looked to both of the younger Wesley's and smiled; as he turned around he said over his shoulder, "I may have just what they are looking for." Walking about halfway down an aisle, he reverently ran his fingers over the boxes till he found the one he was looking for, and then turned and ran down another aisle. "No, not that one", "That's not it.", and "Where did I put that blasted thing?" were heard as he searched his vast store of wands. Finally coming back to the front of the store Ollivander found the box he was looking for sitting on his counter. "Ah, here it is," he exclaimed. "For the lovely green eyed beauty a fine wand of mahogany with a handle made of willow."  
  
Green took the wand in her hand and looked around the store. "Accio Rose!" The rose flew across the room and into Green's waiting hand.  
  
"Good job Melissa!" Brown stated. "I'm next I guess."  
  
Ollivander handed her the wand he had chosen for her. "Seven and a half inches of maple."  
  
"Hey Eva," Melissa asked, "Think you could do better?"  
  
Eva turned to Melissa and smiled, "Densaugeo!"  
  
Melissa could feel her front teeth elongating, fumbling for her new wand, and just barely had time to say the spell to reverse the curse her "sister" had tossed her way.  
  
"Girls!" Ms. Wesley yelled, "Let's pay for those and go get the rest of our items."  
  
Melissa and Eva paid Mr. Ollivander for their wands and headed out the door. After three long hours of shopping, the three witches felt like they had everything that they needed. As they came to the end of the alley, Eva noticed a shop that Ms. Wesley had been avoiding. "Weasley?" Eva looked to the older witch, "Could it be?"  
  
"Probably." Allison answered. "Let's go in and find out. Mel, before you even go in, I don't want you to buy more than a hand full of things . . . understood." The older witch said sternly. "You already make enough gag items to scare a poltergeist out of a castle."  
  
"What ever are you talking about mom . . . I never put that Swearing-Smut Bomb in the headmaster's toilet, I swear." Melissa answered with a twinkle in her eyes. "Anyway, I just want to see what kind of ideas they have, and what their flaws are." She followed Eva into the store.  
  
Allison stopped dead in her tracks, and looked to the sky. "Lord help us all if she chooses one of those two for a mate."  
  
Fred really didn't like his twin at the moment. George was out on a date, and he was stuck here running the store for the third Friday in a row. Why did all of the girls have to fall for him? Yeah he was about fifteen pounds lighter, and a centimeter taller, but what did that have to do with anything.  
  
As the bell above the store rang, Fred swore that the gods had finally answered his prayers and sent him some angels. Two beautiful red haired angels. He quickly turned his back and checking his breathe and hair. Slowly turning around he pretended to be check the books on the desk while keeping his eyes on the two lovely ladies. When the bell rang again he looked up and spied an older witch that had to be the angels' mother. "May I help you lovely ladies with anything?" He asked.  
  
All three red heads turned and faced him. WOW, his mind yelled, one green, one brown, and one blue eye. Ain't it just too bad that George isn't here to see them?  
  
"My name is Melissa Wesley, and we were just looking around." The green eyed splendor replied. She held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley, one of the owners of this fine establishment. If there is anything I can help you find, and questions answered, or any Friday nights that you have free, I'll be happy to help you." Fred gave his best Lockhart smile.  
  
"Just like the rest." The blue eyed one whispered.  
  
"What?" Brown asked. "Is there something wrong mom?"  
  
"Nothing dear, just a comment to myself." Blue looked to Fred. "He just reminds me of the sweet talkers my younger brothers used to be."  
  
She threw the letter at the men and walked out of the store  
  
Fred looked to her and smiled. "Mum', if you had younger brothers then they must be about twelve, 'cause you look too young and lovely to have daughter as stunning as these two." Again he beamed at her.  
  
"They have them Eva! They have them!" Melissa exclaimed. "They actually released them into Britain!" She was jumping around the room with joy.  
  
Fred looked to see what she was so excited about. In her hands was a box of gag gifts that a friend from the United States had sent to him. "Careful with those!" Fred shrieked, "One of those broke open last night, and didn't stop screaming fowl words until about an hour ago."  
  
Melissa and Eva just smiled to each other and then faced him. "We know, we made them to do that unless you know how to turn them off." They answered together.  
  
Fred just looked at them stunned.  
  
Melissa stepped in front of him, and took his hand. "Why don't we continue this discussion later where the four of us. . ."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence. Walking from the back store room was the two red heads that had been watching them at lunch. "Oye, Fred . . . and cuties." The taller of the two said.  
  
"You going to keep the lovelies to yourself, or you going to share?" The other one asked  
  
Why do I have to have five brothers? Fred asked himself.  
  
When the three Weasley men turned back to face the ladies, the two younger ones were already gone and the older one was looking mad. Her face was the same shade of crimson their mothers face turned when she was yelling at them.  
  
"Billus Anthony and Charles James Weasley stop pestering Fredric! If your mother was here and heard the way . . ." She yelled. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a sealed letter, "Give this to your parents. They will know what it means."  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to my wonderful Beta BlackUmbridge for catching the few mistakes that spell and grammar check missed. Please feel free to review, I implore you to. 


	3. Chapter 3: Finally home

Allison stormed out of the store, swearing under her breath. Melissa and Eva tried to hide their amusement as they tried to keep up with her. It was a very rare occasion that made Allison this mad, and they both knew to stay out of her way when she was like this.  
  
"Well," Allison started, "that takes care of the Weasley family." She took a deep breath and regained her temper. "Now, shall we go and see how your house is Melissa."  
  
Melissa's face broke into a grin. She had not been to her family home since the three of them had left England over fifteen years ago. Not wanting to wait any longer, Melissa looked to the other ladies and ran to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo.  
  
Eva was the last person to step out of the fire place. "WOW!" she exclaimed. "I forgot how big this place was."  
  
Melissa turned to her "sister" and "mother" and smiled. "Welcome to Godric's Hollow." She smiled as she walked out of the study. At last she had returned. "If only I could remember where dad kept the map . . ." Mel thought aloud. "LIZZY!"  
  
A few seconds after Mel had yelled, an old house elf appeared. "Who? . . . Mistress Mel? . . . MISTRESS MEL you've returned." The elf hugged Mel around her knees. "Blessed Lady has returned for me. Mistress has returned to her home." The elf let go of Mel's legs and started doing the elf equivalent of a jig.  
  
Mel looked to the elf, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Why is the house in such a mess? Lizzy, where is all the furniture? Where is my family?" Mel asked with worry in her voice.  
  
Lizzy looked down to the floor. Tears ran freely from her sad eyes. Mel placed her finger under the elf's chin and pulled her face up. "Lizzy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mistress must not be mad at Lizzy. Lizzy has tried to do what she could since that horrid night." Lizzy backed up to the wall, knocking into a portrait of Mel's grandparents. "Dark man came to the house. They killed your parents, and tried to kill your brother. Your b . . .b . . .brother, . . . he killed the Dark man."  
  
"My brother lives?" Mel looked joyful. "Then where is he? Where is Harry?"  
  
Allison and Eva had come to stand behind Mel. Each had placed a hand on her shoulders. Lizzy looked to the other two ladies standing behind Mel. "You," she looked to Allison, "you saved my Mistress. How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Mel again got Lizzy's attention. "Lizzy where is my brother, why is he not here?"  
  
Lizzy went the table by the front door and retrieved a letter that was sitting there. She handed it to Mel and slowly backed away.  
  
Mel opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Melissa Rose,  
  
My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. If you are reading this letter, then you have returned to your family home. As Lizzy has probably told you, your brother Harry survived the attack on your home. Since we had no idea where you had disappeared to, my best guess is that Allison and Eva Weasley are with you as well, we sent your brother to the only blood family you both have left.  
  
Mel stopped reading and looked to Allison. "He didn't! Oh, if she's done anything to him I'll kill her!"  
  
"Calm down Mel." Allison said. "We will go and rescue him before we go back to the Burrow. Continue reading."  
  
Looking at the letter in her hands she quickly found where she had left off.  
  
As soon as you have read this letter, please sign the papers behind this one, and place a drop of blood in the circle on the last page. The address of your brother will appear for a few seconds, and then the papers will return to me.  
  
Do not worry about anyone knowing about you being back. All memories have been wiped of all three of you. Even my own memory was erased. This letter will remind me, and knowing Allison she will have already contacted her family and they too will remember who she and Eva are.  
  
Hope to meet you soon. Please call on me at Hogwarts if you have any more questions.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Head Master Hogwarts  
  
Melissa quickly brought the following pages to the top of the small pile, signed her name and placed a small drop of blood in the red circle on the last page. The pages rolled themselves and disappeared in an instant, leaving behind the letter and a small scrap of paper with her Aunt's address on it.  
  
She slowly turned to Allison and Eva. "I have to go get him." She stated. "I cannot leave him there if I'm back."  
  
"We understand." Eva whispered.  
  
After two hours of yelling, Allison had finally gotten Mel to realize that the house needed to be cleaned before they could go get Harry. In that time, a letter came from Allison and Eva's family.  
  
Dearest Allison and Eva,  
  
My dears why did you ever leave? Why have you not come straight here? We have been so worried about you. Please come home to us soon.  
  
Your loving mother  
  
This letter sent the three ladies and the house elf into a flurry. The first two floors had to be cleaned, and at least half of the third floor as well before any of them would see their blood family.  
  
"Well, at least you and Harry won't have to fight for rooms." Eva laughed. "There are enough rooms here to hold every female at Salem High."  
  
"Don't I know it." Mel answered. "I still wish I knew where that blasted map was."  
  
At that exact moment Lizzy ran into the room. "Mistress . . . Mistress . . . I've found it." She was waving an aged piece of paper.  
  
"Where was it Lizzy?" Mel asked as she took the paper from her.  
  
"In your old room Mistress. Just where you left it. Under your old bed." Lizzy answered.  
  
Allison laughed. "Well, at least it was in the one place that you lose everything." She looked over Mel's shoulder at the map. "We should have known to look there first."  
  
Scrolled words appeared on the map. Welcome home Mistress Rose. What can I show you?  
  
Mel stood there for a moment and thought. "Show me where the Potter account books, journals, and household accounts are."  
  
The words on the map faded and lines replaced it. Under the picture words appeared. The books and journals are in the family vault, and the household accounts are in the kitchen vault.  
  
All can be reached by the descending stairs in the Master's Master bedroom.  
  
The ladies followed the directions the map gave. The main master bedroom was huge. Just under a hundred square feet with an entrance into the main office room, a connected walk-in closet and bathroom with a shower and a hot tub.  
  
The stairs were hidden in the walk-in closet against the back wall. The map gave the password for the hidden door and the password for the stairs to appear. Mel asked Allison and Eva to stay above while she collected the items below. Mel traversed the hidden basement with caution. She remembered that there used to be creatures down here. Her father would bring her and her brother down here on Saturday mornings to rummage through some of the older storage areas.  
  
Finding the first vault, Melissa was glad that she had not brought the other two with her. Mountains of money were pilled all around. Not only was there Wizard money, but Muggle money from many different countries. The Potter books and journals were set in the middle of the room. Mel remembered that there was some kind of spell on the table that held the many books, she tried to remember what her father had done to release them from their spell.  
  
"Remember me, a Potter true. Just be glad your cover's not blue." She said as she remembered the laughter she and her father had shared when he had taught her the family counter-spell for many of the more important locks. Reducing the books, she stored them in her jean pockets, and headed for the kitchen vault across the hall.  
  
Mel froze when she reached the door to the vault. This was one of the places that she had never been taken. This was her mother's place. Her father never came in here, not even to get her mother when she was late for dinner. Melissa placed her hand on the door, and slowly pushed it open. Looking around, she was amazed. This was no vault, this was a Potion Master's dream.  
  
Quickly she ran up and down the many isles looking at all of the ingredients. All of them were in containers that you could never buy, and that most witches and wizards had never heard of called Potter's Pots. Mel remembered her mother giving her one to keep ice cream in one summer picnic. The ice cream had stayed cold the whole trip, and kept refilling itself every time the spoon had hit the bottom. Mel knew that the ingredients in the jars would never go bad. She still had that jar of chocolate mint ice cream that her mother had given her all those years ago.  
  
Mel finally remembered why she had come in here, and started searching the shelves for the household journal. This was her mother's domain, where would her mother have put it. Running back down the previous isle, Mel reached the jars labeled with J's. Half way down the row there was a jar titled Quarterly Intelligence.  
  
Grabbing the books from the jar, she reduced it and ran back to her waiting friends. Reaching the top of the hidden stairs, Mel was out of breath. Looking at the clock on the far wall, she smiled. "No wonder I was getting hungry. It's already twenty-one hundred (9 p.m.). Let's go see what Lizzy has prepared for dinner."  
  
After three days of hard work, the three floors above ground were clean and the first two basement levels were just about as clean as the upper floors. Everyone decided that it was time to re-meet the families. They decided that the best way would be to get everyone together and tell them at the same time. Allison made the port key for everyone. After much discussion, they decided to send Harry's to Dumbledore and let him send it to Harry. 


	4. HELP NEEDED!

hey sorry for not updating my computer broke and i've just gotten   
  
enough money together to by a new one. If you would like me to   
  
contunie the story PLEASE review, as I've also lost ever thing that   
  
I had had saved.   
  
I am in the proscess of working on the next chapter,   
  
put am having writers block.   
  
Suggestions are very welcome. 


End file.
